


大概总带着爱1

by renjianfeipin



Category: meanplan - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-19 12:14:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22710661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/renjianfeipin/pseuds/renjianfeipin
Kudos: 3





	大概总带着爱1

洪天逸想得没错，林乐杰今天确实异常主动。缠着他一起进了浴缸，一只脚搭在瓷面边缘，另一只脚在水下作乱，撩起的水花在亮白色灯光下显得晶莹透亮。嫩白的脚背上交错着淡青色的血管，指甲像贝壳一样白白粉粉，洪天逸捉了那只脚搭在肩头，水色莹润着林乐杰的身体铺散出浅浅的光泽，他前倾着凑上去，温柔地送出了今晚的第一个吻。

舔开林乐杰的嘴巴并不难，一点点的深入像在磨开一块表面粗糙的玉石，林乐杰被洪天逸的舌头搅得迷迷糊糊，抬起手环住了洪天逸的脖子紧紧地圈住。唇齿交融是湿的，两个人紧贴的身体也滑腻湿润，林乐杰那双手在洪天逸的颈后摩挲撩拨，过不了多久，他的眼眶也湿了。

洪天逸的吻带着一种汹涌的力道，那种力道就像洪天逸这个人，看似温柔得要命，实际上却用着蛮横的方法霸占他的领地、闯进他的口腔，凶猛又强烈地填满了他八岁以来的日日夜夜，他会被刺痛的啮咬逼出眼泪，也会为快感的来袭而小小的喘息。洪天逸和他的吻，在无形间把他丢进火堆又扔进冰窖，来来回回地煎熬取舍，最后再也无法摆脱。

林乐杰自虐一般地享受这样的吻，就像他也自虐一般地享受这种背德又下流的关系。屈服于原始的欲望，发泄无处安放的性欲，在茫茫然的前路中从洪天逸身上汲取一些温暖和光明。他和这样的关系共存，就像落入泥淖逐渐沉沦的一片树叶。

海滩上的行人渐渐散去，只余下一些暖黄色的小灯在幽深的海边发出边缘模糊的莹莹光芒。林乐杰的眼前和这些景象一样混沌，他全身软绵绵的像个毛绒玩具那样被抱上了床，射过两次后的身体疲乏异常，洪天逸仍旧极富技巧地用手抚摸挑逗他。

“够了……”他仰躺在床上想要把腿合起来，可掌控他身体的那个人却跪坐着将他的腿分得更开，快感的来袭让他的大腿也跟着颤动，他将手臂搭在眼睛上试图遮挡自己狼狈不堪的样子。

林乐杰知道，洪天逸对于看着他高潮这件事乐此不疲，这人在他身上寻求的不仅仅只是性欲的发泄，还有控制欲的满足，这种性癖带给他不小的折磨，但也有到达极致的快感。然后林乐杰发现，他和洪天逸之间的这层关系、这些烂事，统统都是割裂开的。

一半痛苦，一半欢愉。

一半紧密，一半相离。

潦草的扩张使进入的过程变得缓慢磨人，事实上洪天逸有足够的耐心去对待这件事，但林乐杰不喜欢，他不愿意看到洪天逸那副细致温柔的样子，因为这些该给爱人给伴侣的情绪加诸在他身上有着强烈的违和感。

是他配不上这样的情意。

洪天逸不深不浅地顶着他，在等他适应，没一会儿他就被蹭得失了理智，双手环住洪天逸的肩膀难耐地抓挠出了几道浅浅的红印。前面射不出来了，软塌塌地在两个人小腹间摩擦，但后面的快感仍旧源源不断朝他四肢百骸铺开。适应真的是很可怕的两个字，当他适应了身体被填满的感觉，情事结束后洪天逸抽离时的空虚感就会让他感到难过。但他从没想过永远这个概念，因为不去奢求，也就不会觉得失望。林乐杰一直是一个活在当下足够知足的人，洪天逸紧紧抱着他，鼻尖贴在他的侧颈轻喘，全部进入的时候发出了满足了叹息，然后洪天逸抬起头吻他，潮红的脸颊尽是情欲满足后的快乐和疯狂。

这就像是一场盛大热闹的喜宴，所有的一切都是因为他。

所以我什么都不要了，洪天逸，林乐杰意乱情迷地回应着勾缠着他轻吮的舌尖——

只要你现在这一刻属于我就可以。


End file.
